


Summer Nights

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [61]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Summer takes Evie to Jorvik City for the day.





	

“Heya, chica!” Evie was nearly frightened off the wall when her friend came jogging up to her. She quickly hopped off onto the road and turned to greet her friend.

“Hey, Summer,” said Evie.

“What are you doing at my great uncle’s place?” asked Summer. “I know you’re into older guys, but god.” She laughed, and Evie blushed.

“We share a common interest in old things,” said Evie. “No, I didn’t mean in that way.”

“Sure you didn’t,” said Summer, giggling. “Anyway, I’m heading into Jorvik City, wanna come?”

“Don’t I need a transport ticket for that?” asked Evie.

“Not if you’ve got a car,” said Summer, getting her keys out of her pocket. “So, are you coming?”

“When did you learn to drive?” asked Evie, following Summer to her house.

“Dad’s been letting me drive to and from Jor-jitsu training at the big training centre in the city,” said Summer. “I am now fully-licensed to drive one passenger around Jorvik.”

“Congratulations,” said Evie, grinning.

“I know, right?” said Summer, grinning back at her. “Maybe I could teach you.”

“Is that allowed?” asked Evie.

“Dunno, actually, I’ll have to check,” said Summer. She opened the front door and called into the house. “Dad, I’m taking the car!”

“Where to?” her mother called back.

“Jorvik City,” said Summer.

“Okay, drive careful,” said her mother.

“I will, mum! Bye!” Summer called, and closed the front door.

Evie was a little nervous about getting into a car with her friend, but Summer seemed to know what she was doing. She started the car, checked her mirrors, lowered the convertible roof, put her seatbelt on, and carefully backed out onto the road. Once she was out of the crescent, she really put her foot down.

“Woohoo! Jorvik City, here we come!” Summer cheered, and Evie giggled as her hair whipped in the wind.

Once they were out of the trees, Evie switched on the radio and the girls sang along to the songs they liked. Summer’s hair whipped in the wind, glowing orange in the sunlight.

“You have red streaks in your hair,” said Summer. “I never realised that before.”

“It’s a touch of red from my mother,” said Evie, curling a strand of hair around her finger.

“Cool,” said Summer. “It’s so pretty.”

“Thanks,” said Evie, her cheeks tingeing red.

The drive was long, but wonderful with the wind combing their hair, the sun shining down on them, the good music from the radio, and of course the pleasant company. Evie gazed wonderingly at the trees in the forest that they passed through. The leaves gave the sunlight a dappled effect, and she could see and hear birds. She also saw a deer off in the distance, before it took fright and bounded away in the opposite direction.

The lake was also stunningly beautiful, shining in the reflected sunlight. Evie had never seen anything so beautiful before. That was what happened when her best friend’s mother was too paranoid to let her leave the bunker except when she went to visit her boyfriend.

“I need to get out more,” said Evie.

“Well, I have my license now, so I can help you out with that,” said Summer. “We can go anywhere you want.” Evie felt her heart flutter with excitement.

“I love the sound of that,” said Evie.

When they finally arrived in the city, Evie discovered the downside of having the wind blow through her hair.

“Well, this is a mess,” said Evie, grimacing as she tugged at a knot.

“And that’s why I always carry this with me,” said Summer, opening the glovebox and reaching in to grab a hairbrush. She turned the rear-view mirror towards her, then began brushing her hair.

“Smart,” said Evie. 

“Well, I’ve always gotta look good,” said Summer. “Not all sporty girls have to be ugly, you know.”

“You’re the prettiest sporty girl I know,” said Evie.

“Aww, thanks,” said Summer. She finished brushing out her long red hair, then handed the brush to Evie. “Here ya go.”

“Thanks,” said Evie, and began the painful process of brushing all the tangles out of her hair.

“Now you look beautiful again,” said Summer when Evie was done. “So, I was going to head to the mall to get some new Jor-jitsu gear and some tack for Darling.” Darling was her horse, the daughter of her mother’s horse Lady.

“I’ve never been here before so I wouldn’t know where to go,” said Evie.

“Ah, those are the magical words to unlock Summer’s City Tour,” said Summer. “I’ll show you all the places… eventually. I want to get home for dinner, grandma is cooking tonight.”

“Okay,” said Evie. Honestly, she wouldn’t mind coming to the city with Summer more often.

“Alrighty!” said Summer. “I’ll just get my shopping and put it in the car, then we can get started.”

Summer had a fast metabolism, being as active as she was, so they had some cakes and coffee at the café at the mall. Then, Summer drove Evie to Aideen’s plaza and their tour began.

“You might like this place,” said Summer, leading Evie over to an antiques store. “You like old stuff. Great Uncle Wally comes here all the time, he loves it here.”

“I think I remember him mentioning this place,” said Evie. “Can I go in and have a look around?”

“Sure, chica!” said Summer. “I’ll just go get us some ice creams from Café Harpan.”

As promised, Summer was waiting outside with one ice cream by the time Evie had finished looking around.

“You took too long so I ate mine,” said Summer, handing Evie her ice cream.

“Thanks,” said Evie. “Sorry I took so long.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” said Summer. “You look so much happier now.”

“There was so much cool stuff in there,” said Evie. “Even an old sword from the time of the First War of Jorvik.”

“Cool!” said Summer. “I’ll show you another place you’ll probably like even more another day.”

“It’s a date,” said Evie, and then realised what she’d said. Her blush made Summer grin.

“Hehe, well, I didn’t expect you to be that excited about it,” said Summer. “Though I am very flattered and accept your offer of a date.”

Fortunately, the moment didn’t become too awkward and Summer instead resumed chatting as normal on the walk back to the carpark where she’d left her car.

“A lot of people go to Leonardo’s but I think that can be on a future date,” said Summer. “But you’ll also love it there, trust me. Everyone does.”

“Oh, I’ve been there before,” said Evie. “My mother performs there sometimes.”

“Oh, cool!” said Summer. “Sometimes I forget your mother is a celebrity.”

“I don’t mention it much,” said Evie, blushing. “But yes, Leonardo’s is awesome.”

“Are you sure you haven’t been anywhere else in Jorvik City?” asked Summer. “What about the move theatre?” Evie shook her head. “The art gallery?” Another shake of the head. “Huh. So I guess Leonardo’s is just a fluke, then.”

“Yeah, I told you I don’t get out much,” said Evie. “It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Well, it will no longer be a problem,” said Summer. “Not with me by your side.”

Evie smiled at her friend. Though, the butterflies in her stomach and the heat in her face told her that Summer might not be just her friend for much longer.


End file.
